


She didn't see it coming

by AngelOfDinosaurs



Series: My Unfinished Avengers Fanfiction...I should probably write it all [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AOU, Other, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), a work in progress, like seriously, this is kinda shit, why do I keep doing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfDinosaurs/pseuds/AngelOfDinosaurs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Wanda arrive at the HYDRA base after agreeing to the experiments. Surprisingly they survive but this has an affect on the teenage girl working for HYDRA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She didn't see it coming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is any good it's the opening chapter for the avengers fanfic I'm writing so it would be great if you could tell me if it's good or if there's anything I could change to make it better I would appreciate it so much.

The control room in the HYDRA facility was quiet except for the sounds of keyboards clacking and the faint buzz of the electromagnetic field outside preventing any unwanted guests from entering and letting any unauthorised persons getting out. A bald bespectacled man in a white coat swore in German as he rushed into the room. The other agents in the room barely spared him a look used to the man’s erratic behaviour due to his preparations for his experiments. Like always they expected it to be a failure and have to deal with his frustration until a new test subject presented themselves.

In the corner of the room a dark figure loomed in the shadows watching the mans every move. Despite the darkness the figure was obviously female due to the feminine curves shown due to the form fitting leather and spandex suit she wore. Straps crossing her chest and abdomen holding various knives and clips for the guns that sat comfortably on her hips. A pair of katanas crossed behind her back the hilts resting on her shoulder blades could easily be hidden by her hair or a coat should that be required of her. Her hair a dark slightly wavy brown was messy and her grey eyes set in a hard gaze. Half her face obscured by a black mask that covered her lower face. She stood leaning casually against the wall behind her arms and ankles crossed but still ready to move at a moment’s notice should she need to.

As the man rushed around the control room grabbing a variety of different files and charts with details of his previous failures she almost felt sorry for the poor souls who had been seduced into the sadistic hands of Baron Wolfgang von Strucker by the ideas of power, but HYDRA had made sure she had no empathy. That she was nothing more than a stone cold killer. The only person she cared for was her father but he was gone now. Even after a year she was still torn between being happy that he had escaped HYDRA’s clutches and sorrow that she was now alone. It may be a selfish notion but he had always been there and then he was gone.

Just before the man left the room he turned to the girl, “Come with me.”

The girl instantly follows the man down the stone corridors leaving about a foot between herself and the older scientist as they head towards the laboratory where the screams of unsuspecting victims  has been heard from many times before. They were too naïve to see past the power for which they craved. When they entered the lab the girl was met by a familiar sight. There where people in white coats rushing around the room carrying bottles with different coloured liquids. In the middle of the room sat two metal tables covered by white sheets on top of which sat two unfamiliar people. A man and the woman.

They looked like they were in their early twenties and had the same dark brown hair. The mas hair wavy and wild his blue eyes watched the people around him with curiosity and a hint of distrust whether that be for his sake or the woman’s was unclear but still prevalent in his deep blue eyes. The woman’s hair was equally as wild but her brown iris’ only showed confidence to the untrained eye but to the woman in black it was glaringly obvious that she was nervous. Both of the strangers had slightly tattered, dirty cloths hanging from their slightly underfed frames. The man held the woman’s hands tightly in his as though afraid to lose her In the chaos surrounding them.

In that moment the dark woman’s heart twisted slightly as she thought of how her father used to do that after a mission had went badly. She missed him dearly but its better this way. A dark haired doctor approached the strangers with two needles. They spoke briefly before the man nodded slightly and the doctor injected both him and his companion with the contents of both needles before they both lay back on their respective tables.

“Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins. They’re from the town nearby called Sokovia,” Strucker began to say to the girl as he observed the other doctors hook the unconscious bodies of the twins up to various machines and drips and inject a range of different chemicals into their arms. “If they should survive I want you to look after them. They may have signed up for this but they don’t seem to take orders well. Make sure they understand when they wake up or you’ll know what will happen,” he threatens before leaving the girl to help with the experiment. The girl cautiously eyes the chair pushed to the darkest corner of the room knowing exactly what he meant. The metal arms on the back extended backwards looking harmless without electricity pulsing through the rounded plate at the ends, perfectly shaped to her head. A shudder threatened to break her composure but she wouldn’t allow it. Not around these people.

The girl silently left the room heading towards the training room feeling the urge to impale a training dummy with her katana’s. The door had just sealed itself when the screams began. She wished she could say it unnerved her or made her feel disgusted but the truth was she just felt hallow as though nothing was wrong and continued on her journey.

 -------

The blade of her throwing knife made a faint noise as it sank into the pale splintering wood of the training dummy at the point where the heart would be located in a human. The screaming hadn’t stopped for hours but it has lasted longer than any other attempt. Maybe they would be the exception to the apparent rule.

The door of the training room swung open as the screaming began to subside. In walked a stone faced agent dressed in the usual HYDRA get up with a cattle prod held in his right hand his left held out in a defensive position.

“Strucker wishes for your presence in the laboratory,” the man says firmly, confidence prevalent in his tone but the girl could see the hesitance in his eyes and she hated it. She hated to be feared but this is who she was. This is who HYDRA made her.

Upon entering the room she saw the two strangers laying on the tables still their chest gently rising and falling with their breaths, their hands seeming to reach towards the opposite person. Surprisingly they’re still alive. Strucker watching over them scribbling something on his notes not seeming to be paying attention to his surroundings. The girl watches the other doctors warily hyper aware of her surroundings whilst waiting for Strucker to address her.

“The experiment was a success. We have made the breakthrough we’ve been waiting for.” Strucker slowly turns to face her. A malevolent look graced his face as he approached her. “We have big plans for you. You have so much potential, Scarlett. You will be our greatest weapon.” Realising what he was saying Scarlett turned to run off only to be met with the man who had brought her here and a sharp pain in her neck. Before her vision faded away she caught his last words. “You will be greater than your parents ever where.”

When Scarlett opened her eyes she was met with the familiar plain stone walls and hard bed of her ‘room’. A mild ache resonating through her body every time she moved a limb. What had they done to her?


End file.
